Mal inicio, buen final
by Reynadraki
Summary: Hamira Hadashi es una chica de 15 años que viaja a Japón para estudiar la universidad, ya perdió a sus padres, hermanas y un brazo, al llegar allá conoce a Hiro y Tadashi Hamada, nacerá el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**esta es una historia de la nueva película ¨Grandes héroes¨, comenten y ojalá les guste. tal vez y sea One-shot, no lo se, veré.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: Los hermanos Hamada.**

Para Hamira Young la vida había sido cruel con ella desde el primer momento en el que nació, sus padre s habían muerto cuando ella tenía 2 años, su hermana mayor y su hermana menor murieron por intoxicación en la escuela y se encontraba sola a excepción de su tía Marie, quien la cuidaba como si de su verdadera hija se tratase, algo que en verdad apreciaba.

Ya tenía 15 años recién cumplidos, lo cual la ponía feliz, eso significaba que podría ir pronto a la universidad, para ser más precisos a el instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, en Japón, ya que ella vivía en China, aunque su Tía ya le había dicho que no era problema alguno, simplemente haría los trámites necesarios para poder realizar ese viaje.

-es en serio Tía?-emocionada.

-claro que si Hamira, por ti lo que sea-contenta por su sobrina.

-¡gracias!, eres la mejor!-subiendo a su cuarto corriendo.

Marie rió suavemente ante su entusiasmo y acto seguido comenzó a hacer lo trámites por computadora, mientras revisaba algunas cartas y contactaba a un experto en biomecánica, solo por si se complicaban las cosas con Hamira, esperaba que no, odiaría que algo le pasara a su querida sobrina, a quien veía como una hija, y una muy querida.

Hamira, mientras tanto había subido ya a su cuarto y había ingresado a su cuarto secreto que tenía en el fondo de su cama, desde donde sacó todas sus cosas, incluyendo un invento a medio concluir, el cual consistía en un collar que, cualquiera que se lo pusiera, tendría poderes de hielo, fuego, aire o tierra, los cuatro elementos, aunque todavía le faltaban algunos detalles.

Echó un vistazo a la fotografía de al lado, en donde salían ella, de apenas 7 años, su hermana mayor Takenshi y su hermana menor Akishaka Moka, juntas, con su tía Marie, en un parque, antes de que lo cerraran por seguridad y falta de presupuestos, un año antes de su muerte, un año antes de que sufriera su fatal accidente. Apartó la mirada de allí, sintiendo una opresión famosa en su pecho, y a su vez las lágrimas salir de sus ojos color chocolate.

-tranquila, cálmate-intentando no entrar en crisis nerviosa.

Sacó una carta que había recibido, se trataba de una señora llamada Cass, la cual había respondido su carta acerca de si la dejaba vivir con ella, siendo una respuesta afirmativa, emocionándola y olvidándose acerca de sus hermanas y sus padres, incluso de su accidente y el resultado de esta, al menos hasta que se estiró para recoger algo y se la golpeó con un objeto afilado rompiéndola en dos pedazos y obligándose a quitársela mientras llamaba a su tía, la cual llegó de inmediato y después bajó al sótano por el brazo que tenía de repuesto, indicándole que no se moviera.

Suspiró pesadamente, obedeciendo a su tía y mirando su brazo izquierdo, o mejor dicho, su mitad de el, desde el codo hasta su mano había sido cercenado debido a un accidente que jamás debió de ocurrir, y que fue la verdadera causa de muerte de sus dos hermanas, la verdad es que se sentía culpable, ya que si hubiera hecho lo que le pidieron, ellas seguirían con vida.

_Flashback..._

_-espérame Takenshi!-le dijo una Hamira de solo 8 años._

_-si, vas muy rápido!-se quejó Akishaka, corriendo detrás de Hamira._

_-alcáncenme si pueden!-burlándose de ambas._

_Las dos hermanas resoplaron al ver como Takenshi, la cual tenía 17 años y usaba patines de aire, ganaba velocidad y dejaba muy pronto a sus hermanas atrás, las cuales a su vez usaron sus experimentos: el collar y unas pulseras especiales, las cuales servían para poder ir a velocidades inhumanas y hacerlo sin entrar en combustión espontánea, algo en lo que Moka trabajó por todo un año entero, a pesar de solamente tener 7 años, en verdad que eran talentosas y prodigiosas._

_Se dirigieron hasta una fábrica abandonada, decidiendo explorar pero solo en los alrededores, no podían en el interior por temor a que fuera super peligroso. Aunque Hamira se olvidó de esa advertencia en cuanto vislumbró el interior por una ventana rota: inmensa, con millones de aparatos robóticos y miles de cosas interesantes para poder ver, pero de cerca, no de lejos._

_Moka se dirigió al lado sur, mientras que Takenshi por el lado norte, ninguna se dio cuenta de que su hermana mediana se metía en la fábrica, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la fábrica cerrarse con mucho estruendo, alarmándose por lo que eso significaba y en el regaño de su tía si descubría que no se habían cuidado bien entre las tres._

_-ay no, debemos ir por Hamira!-exclamo Moka_

_-ya se!, por el techo-señalando una ventana-ven, rápido-haciéndole señas._

_Mientras tanto, en el interior de la fábrica, Hamira se distrajo con todos los inventos que allí se encontraban, realmente eran increíbles, no podía dejar de verlos, especialmente uno, que fue el que más le llamó la atención, el cual era un robot que tenía una sierra en su mano y era carpintero, al parecer estaba en desuso, por lo que no vio ningún inconveniente en extender la mano y encenderlo, pero antes de hacerlo escuchó a sus hermanas que le pedían que no lo hiciera, que era peligroso._

_Volteó a verlas y se sorprendió al ver que tenían lagrimas en los ojos y estaban en pánico, casi rogándole y suplicándole que no lo hiciera, pero no les hizo caso y, sin que pudieran impedírselo, apretó el botón, grave error, por cierto._

_El robot cobró vida y de repente se abalanzó sobre Hamira, quien no pudo moverse y se quedó estática, sin darse cuenta de la cercanía del robot hasta que sintió un dolor atroz en su brazo y escuchó el grito de horror de sus hermanas, aun asi no se atrevía a mirar hacia la izquierda, aunque debió hacerlo, como Moka la empujó a un lado para que el robot no la atacara de nuevo._

_Takenshi se abalanzó sobre el robot y lo atacó, desviando la atención de el sobre sus hermanas y gritándoles que se fueran, que iban a estar bien y que le dijeran a tía Marie que no le iba a pasar nada, Moka se levantó, viendo que ella estaba en riesgo y le vendó su brazo a Hamira, diciéndole que se fuera corriendo y que no volteara hacia atrás, no importara lo que pasara._

_-y ustedes que?-angustiada_

_-descuida hermana mayor, estaremos bien-dándole un abrazo._

_-chicas váyanse ya!-les gritó Takenshi-ahora!-lanzando otro ataque._

_-vete Hamira, es una orden!-corriendo hacia Takenshi-VETE!_

_Hamira, asustada, herida y confusa, echó a correr hasta salir de la fábrica, sin mirar atrás, y solamente gritando cuando escuchó una explosión que provino de la misma, oyendo como la gente comenzaba a gritar y oliendo el olor de carne quemada, ciertamente no se trataba de ella, pero obedeció y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de su tía Marie, quien se espantó mucho al verla en ese estado: sangrando y en shock. Preguntándole por sus hermanas, pero solamente se desmayó, tras decir con mucho esfuerzo._

_-E...est...están... m... mu...muert...muertas-cayendo al suelo, desangrándose._

_Marie, totalmente asustada la llevó al hospital, dictándose que su brazo izquierdo había sido cercenado con una fuerza precisa de un robot carpintero, y que los cuerpos de Takenshi Hamedi y Akashika Moka Hamedi en la fábrica, solamente Hamira logró escapar a tiempo de la explosión._

_Se sintió aliviada al saber que al menos podría usar para poder vivir lo más normalmente posible, una prótesis que se pareciera 99% a un brazo humano, asi nadie notaría la diferencia y sería mucho más sencillo para Hamira el adaptarse y poder salir de su círculo de depresión, ya que seguramente se culparía de lo que paso, argumentando el no haber sido más lista y hacerles caso, cosa que se cumplió al despertarse con la prótesis en lo que quedaba de brazo._

_-bueno, al menos me veo normal-suspirando largamente_

_No fue, sin embargo, hasta una semana después que pudo irse a casa, junto a su tía, quien le preparó comida y trató de que se sintiera cómoda, pero fallando totalmente, desistiendo y dejándola sola en su cuarto, se notaba que necesitaba pensar un tiempo a solas, algo que realizó durante los próximos 7 años, algo que incomodó al resto de los vecinos pero simplemente la ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo, mientras del otro lado de una isla, en Japón, un niño de 3 años y uno de 11 perdían a sus padres casi en las mismas circunstancias: Hiro y Tadashi Hamada._

_fin del flashback..._

-apúrate perderás el avión!-escuchó, desde la cocina.

-ya voy tía Marie!-apresurándose a guardar TODO lo de su cuarto.

-más te vale-antes de oir cerrarse la puerta.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas y se cercioró de que no dejara nada, recogiendo por último un medallón que contenía hologramas de su familia, solamente asi se sentía completa. Ya desde hacía una hora que se había puesto la otra prótesis y la giraba para poder acomodarla, nunca se terminaba de acostumbrar a la sensación de tener algo que no era parte de ella en su cuerpo, y menos si no era humano.

Bajó de inmediato las maletas y su tía se encargó de llevarlo todo al coche, sujetándolas bien para que no fueran a caerse mientras Hamira se ponía su collar y en una mano llevaba su equipo para intentar reparar su collar de los 4 elementos y tal vez hasta modificarlo para que fuera aun mejor de lo que era antes.

Subieron al auto y condujeron hasta el aeropuerto, donde Marie le dio todas sus maletas y se despidió de ella con mucho cariño y algunas lagrimas, gesto que Hamira compartió con mucho gusto y corriendo ya que casi se le iba el avión, subiendo con mucha prisa y despidiéndose por última vez de ella, inconscientemente sentía que esta sería la última vez que la vería con vida.

Puso sus maletas en la rejilla y se sentó sola en un asiento cerca de la ventana, tratando de no pensar en lo que le esperaba allá en Japón, sola, solamente con la única compañía de un robot que ella misma construyó hace ya varios años, aunque seguía funcionando igual de bien que cuando lo construyó.

_-atención pasajeros, llegaremos a Japón en 13 horas, favor de abrocharse el cinturón._

Hamira, algo frustrada, se abrochó el cinturón y luego sacó un libro, el cual comenzó a leer, no sin antes ponerse unos lentes de sol para no ser reconocida, aunque su cabello color miel no ayudaba mucho, pero se acomodó lo mejor que pudo mientras el avión despegaba, con lentitud, haciéndosele eterna esa despedida de China y mirando asombrada por la ventana, también poniéndose unos audífonos y escuchando la canción ¨i am awake and alive¨ de skillet, bastante popular en el otro lado del mundo, en México, según conocidos de su barrio.

Se durmió por como 8 horas, despertando cuando pasaban por Nueva Zelanda, ya en camino a Japón, de hecho casi podía ver un diminuto pedazo de isla, claro que se vería más grande conforme se fueran acercando.

-desea algo señorita?-le preguntó la azafata

-si, jugo y galletas por favor-haciendo su libro a un lado.

-de acuerdo, aquí tiene-pasándole una bandeja-disfrútelo mucho

-gracias-cogiendo una servilleta y empezando a comer.

Por la televisión estaban pasando una especie de comercial acerca de un joven que había logrado inventar un robot médico, el cual podría significar un gran avance en la ciencia, al principio creyó que se trataba de un chico cualquiera, hasta que dijeron su nombre: Tadashi Hamada, lo que causó que casi escupiera su jugo y mirara la televisión con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-i-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e-murmuró, sorprendida.

Como faltaba poco para que el avión llegara aprovechó para ir al baño y cambiarse la ropa, ya que la que llevaba no era correcta para el nuevo lugar al que iba a ir. Al regresar vio que todos se estaban preparando también y hasta hacían cola para ir al baño, agradeciéndose mentalmente por ser veloz y dirigirse al baño antes del anuncio, o mejor dicho, en cuanto terminaron el anuncio.

Aterrizaron el avión y se bajó de inmediato, resintiendo las sacudidas del avión, había enviado una carta a la señora Cass Hamada, diciéndole que viviría con una amiga que tenía, claramente una mentira, era nueva y nadie la conocía y viceversa, por lo que se dedicó a encontrar un departamento y a esperar a que fuera la apertura de la ciencia, realmente quería entrar a ese instituto.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**6 MESES DESPUÉS...**

*suena la alarma*

*apagan la alarma y tiran un retrato al suelo*

Hamira estaba que no aguantaba la emoción, finalmente era la exposición, por lo que se levantó más temprano de lo usual y se vistió con un traje formal, además de ponerse el collar que recientemente había reparado, y se aseguraba de que funcionara, sonriendo de jubilo cuando fue asi.

Recogió el retrato que había tirado, sobándose el pie donde el retrato le cayó y bajando a desayunar bien, contestando después una llamada que le mandaron, la cual era de su amiga Gogo, la cual le decía que se diera prisa, ya que le iban a hacer una entrevista y no debía llegar tarde, puf, como si pudiera.

Comió de manera rápida solamente una manzana y salió a la calle, casi consiguiendo que la atropellaran, pero consiguió evadirlo, aunque lo que no pudo fue a un chico de como 17 que iba cruzando la calle y que, al contrario que ella se cayó al pavimento, siendo casi aplastado de no ser porque Hamira se puso delante del coche y uso su brazo de metal para detenerlo.

-gracias, como te llamas?-mirándola asombrado.

-Hamira, Hamira Hadashi-estrechándole la mano buena.

-Tadashi Hamada, a donde vas?-mirando a su alrededor.

-a una entrevista, quieres ir?-sonando algo nerviosa-puede ir Hiro si quiere.

Tadashi, impresionado de que viera las noticias y supiera de ellos, pero le sonrió con afecto y le respondió que si, de echo estaban cerca de donde Hiro estaba tratando de conseguir una idea para que su proyecto funcionara correctamente, Hamira, complacida, se ofreció a ayudarle con su proyecto y anunció que ella ya tenía el suyo, pero que no le diría para que fuera sorpresa.

Después de que encontraran a Hiro y de que Hamira le ayudara aportándole una última idea crucial, fueron igualmente por sus amigos, quienes estaban intrigados, no tenían idea de que Hamira fuera a dar una entrevista acerca de lo que sucedió en una fábrica en China, hace ya varios años.

Al llegar allí, al ser invitados los dejaron sentarse hasta el frente, mientras que ella se sentaba en un escritorio, con una periodista de el instituto, deseaban saber quien era y si era confiable, por lo que empezaron con la bienvenida y luego dio inicio el bombardeo de preguntas, igual y podían preguntar los del público, cosa que Tadashi iba a aprovechar para saber acerca de su inusual fuerza y otras cosas que notó de ella que le parecieron interesantes.

Reportera: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Hamira: 15, a los 7 fue el accidente

Reportera: puedes contarnos de eso?

Hamira: por supuesto, fue bastante sencillo: fui una idiota, no obedecí sus ordenes y murieron protegiéndome, y a veces quisiera estar muerta y no ellas, Takenshi tenía una gran vida por delante y Moka igual, no merecían morir asi-llorando ligeramente.

Reportera: bien, y que sufriste durante ese accidente?

Hamira: me cercenaron el brazo, uso prótesis desde entonces

Tadashi: entonces técnicamente usas más ese brazo de metal?

Hamira: si, a veces

Tadashi: y porque no usaste tu invento durante el ataque?

Hamira: no lo pensé, me dijeron que me fuera y tenían prisa.

Reportera: crees poder entrar en el instituto?

Hamira: por supuesto, tengo confianza y esperanza.

Reportera: que es lo que inventaste?

Hamira: lo siento, es sorpresa.

Hiro: crees poder pasar la, em, prueba?

Hamira: claro!, para eso estoy siempre.

Hiro: viniste sola a Japón?

Hamira: si, mi tía Marie se quedó en China

Hiro: y no la extrañas o quisieras que estuviera aquí?

Hamira: si, pero no puedo pedir todo lo que quiera.

Reportera: que más nos cuentas?

Hamira: no lo se, em, pues quisiera que mis padres siguieran vivos

Reportera: y que recuerdas de ellos?

Hamira: casi nada, yo tenía 2 años, Takenshi em, 9 y Moka era una bebé.

Reportera: una última: crees poder estudiar en el instituto y ser la mejor de todos?

Hamira: mmm, eso creo

Reportera: bueno, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, nos vemos en la siguiente semana, y mañana en la exhibición.

Hamira a su vez le agradeció y se levantó, dispuesta a irse, pero Tadashi la convenció de que se quedara a cenar con ellos, cosa que accedió, la verdad es que todos fueron muy amables con ella, haciéndola sentir querida y con una familia, hablándoles de sus hermanas, padres, su tía y de todos lo inventos que ella había creado.

Hiro no había dejado de mirarla en toda la cena, dándose cuenta de eso Tadashi y su tía, por lo que le hicieron burlas, y ni siquiera Hamira se salvó de su ataque verbal, al final rindiéndose y declarándose derrotada en aquello, preocupándose cuando en su mente vio un tipo de imagen acerca de lo del día siguiente, más nadie más se dio cuenta.

Le dijeron que se podía quedar en su casa y que podía compartir cuarto con Hiro, sonrojándose ambos a la sugerencia, Hamira se fue a dormir pensando en lo que podía hacer, ya que antes de morir le habían contado Takenshi acerca de Callahan, que era un hombre que podía parecer bueno, pero en realidad no, debía tener cuidado, quería cambiar al mundo y darle una lección, pero no sabía como, lo que no sabía, es que sus hermanas, desde el cielo idearon todo para que su oportunidad se presentara al día siguiente.

FIN... será?

lo que sigue ya es el inicio de la película pero incluyendo a Hamira


	2. Chapter 2: nota de autor

**hola!, este quería dar las gracias a una chica muy especial: RuzuChan Poly por su comentario, en serio amiga: salvaste la historia!, estaba destinada a ser un One-shot, pero gracias a ti será una historia completa!, en serio, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti.**

**Es cierto que eres HiroGo?, bueno, por esta vez será de Hamira+Hiro=HaHiro, tal vez para la siguiente sea hora si del tuyo, vale?**

**no se cuando la termine, pero subiré un capitulo el viernes, lamentablemente estoy en época de exámenes y no se si pueda mañana, pero te prometo que si se podrá el viernes ;).**

**NOTA: Tadashi no morirá, pero lo fingirá**

**P.D: tienes alguna sugerencia?, lo que pasa es que si tengo, pero es bueno pedir ayuda, no lo crees?, te lo agradezco muchísimo, eres mi inspiración, en serio.**

**-Hamira: y eso de que Tadashi no muere?**

**-yo: ay Hamira me asustaste!**

**-Hamira: perdón**

**-yo: si, asi es, te molesta?**

**-Hamira: no, es solo que me llena de alegría, nos vemos el viernes**

**-yo: bye**

**Atte. ReynaDraki.**


	3. Chapter 3: tragedia

**Hola!, como lo prometí, aquí esta el capítulo número dos, espero y te guste, casi en el medio y final será el incendio y todo lo que sucedió, tratare de resumirlo, no soy muy buena con spoilers ni describiendo batallas, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo, cuantos capítulos quieres?, digo, ara darme una idea de cuanto me tengo que extender. ;)**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 2: la tragedia**

A la mañana siguiente de haber llegado, luego de quedarse por toda la noche en el cuarto de Hiro, Hamira se levantó a la mañana siguiente bastante descansada y sintiéndose mejor luego de haber revelado a la prensa lo que sabía, más estremeciéndose al recordar la expresión de Callahan al contar lo del incendio y el misterioso robot que le cercenó el brazo, intuía algo muy malo.

Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y se dirigió con cuidado al garaje, necesitaba revisar que su collar sirviera a tiempo para la exposición, no quería quedar mal y menos para un hombre como Callahan, aun y no confiar en el, más le valía estar preparada y con todo listo.

Cogió las herramientas que había traído desde su apartamento y se puso a verificar su brazo mecánico, suspirando cuando se lo quitó y se miró lo que le quedaba de brazo, a veces era difícil el no pensar en que por eso fue que sus hermanas habían muerto, dejándola sola en el mundo, o bueno, dejando sin casi nada de familia, acomodando algunos cables con unas pinzas delgadas.

-puedo ayudarte en algo?-escuchó a sus espaldas.

-ay!-gritó, tirando sus herramientas al suelo-Tadashi!-mirándolo furiosa.

-perdón, no era mi intención asustarte-recogiendo sus cosas.

-que se te ofrece Tadashi, debo arreglar esto-señalándole su brazo y collar.

Tadashi, al observar el collar se acercó y lo examinó minuciosamente, dándose cuenta de que la gema era de los cuatro clores de los elementos: rojo, verde, blanco y azul, pero la verdad es que le sorprendía más lo que hacía, ya que de alguna forma había logrado intuirlo, sonriéndole y comentándole que Hiro también estaba muy emocionado por lo de la exposición, ya que le había impresionado Beimax, el cual estaba desactivado, y quería estudiar a su lado.

Hamira lo entendió a la perfección, asi se había sentido cuando Takenshi entró a la primaria a los 6 años solamente, cuando ella aun estaba en pañales, a los 4 meses, de verdad que le sorprendía sus parecidos, pero no dijo nada y solamente se puso su brazo, haciendo una mueca cuando el agarre apretó un poco fuerte, pero no tanto, ligeramente el antebrazo, flexionando los dedos para probarlo y guardando sus herramientas, diciéndole a Tadashi que mejor iban a la casa antes de que su tía Cass se preocupara.

-tienes razón, vamos-tomándola de la mano

-espera, no tan rápido-resoplando, divertida.

-oh,quien te entiende?, no que con prisa?-a su vez sonriéndole, divertido.

-touche, vamos-soltándose y corriendo al interior.

Al entrar vieron que Hiro ya estaba levantado, comiendo unos hot cakes y su tía Cass preparando más desayuno y haciendo su lunch por si salían y les daba hambre, la verdad es que Cass le caía muy bien a Hamira, idéntica a su tía Marie, incluso podía apostar que si hubiesen sido hermanas, uf, la cantidad de diversión que hubiese tenido ella de niña.

Se sentaron y estuvieron charlando mientras comían acerca de lo que iban a hacer en la feria, y sobre el experimento que ella iba a presentar, Tadashi ya había adivinado lo que era, pero Hiro, sintiéndose excluido se metió en la conversación y quiso saberlo, más Hamira no le dijo nada, sino que sería una gran sorpresa, recibiendo un regaño de Cass por platicar con comida en la boca, para diversión de los hermanos.

Se levantó después de comer y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Hiro, de donde recogió el collar con los hologramas de sus hermanas y padres, cogiéndolo con reverencia y hasta pensando en el día en el que lo recibió, dos años antes de sus muertes de Takenshi y Moka, ellas habían encontrado la manera de meter memorias y conversaciones de sus padres, asi como de ellas, para que siempre las tuviera presentes y jamás las olvidara.

-oh, como los extraño a todos-abriendo el collar.

-a quienes?-dijeron Hiro y Tadashi.

-a mis padres y hermanas, ya casi ni recuerdo sus rostros-angustiada.

-tranquila, estarás bien-se acercó Hiro, dándole un gran abrazo.

-gracias Hiro-sonrojándose ligeramente.

Tadashi se aclaró la garganta y anunció que iba a buscar a sus amigos para que se prepararan para la feria y de paso ensayar un poco más con Beimax, preguntándoles si necesitaban algo más, recibiendo un no por respuesta, saliendo de la casa, despidiéndose de Tía Cass y con una sonrisa en su rostro que después se borró al recordar el verdadero motivo por el cual se iba: Callahan.

Durante la noche había estado con algo de insomnio, ya que Hamira se había levantado a mitad de la noche y había murmurado acerca de Callahan y que no era quien decía ser, después recitando algunas palabras que su hermana le había dicho, para pasearse por la habitación y finalmente volverse a dormir.

Eso lo dejó pensando por mucho tiempo, y decidió ir a visitar a Gogo para ver si ella tenía alguna idea sobre lo que estaba pasando, solo esperaba no interrumpir con algo, asi que mejor la llamó y además le pidió que luego hablara con Hamira, presentía que aun no les decía algo muy importante y eso podría perjudicarla a la larga.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Que harás hoy Hami?-le preguntó Hiro

-no lo se Hiro, hasta la feria, ni idea-sacando una lista de su bolsillo.

_Lista de Nombres y ocupaciones:_

_1.- Akashika Moka hacer-estudiante_

_2.- Takenshi hacer-universitaria._

_3.- YING-yANG-maestra_

_4.- Amira hacer-Madre_

_5.- Max Hadashi-padre e ingeniero en robótica._

_6.- Yurli Heart-estudiante._

_7.- __Marie Hadashi-tía y hotelera_

_8. __**Tadashi Hamada-universidad**_

_9.- __**Hiro Hamada-estudiante**_

_10.- __**Casablanca hacer.**_

Era una lista que su hermana Takenshi le había dado cuando regresó de su supuesto trabajo de escuela, la había sacado de una instalación con un dibujo de un pájaro rojo, le había costado mucho encontrarla, pero se la dio, bajo la promesa de que no se la enseñaría a nadie, curiosamente eso pasó unos 2 días antes de su muerte, la verdad es que era algo macabro, ya que era una lista con nombres que sugieren que son víctimas de asesinato o que simplemente no las quiere en su camino.

Se la mostró a Hiro, mientras se ponía el collar holográfico y revisaba que nada de la habitación faltaba, mientras le anunciaba a la tía Cass que iban a salir un momento, creía ya saber de que se trataba, solo debía verificarlo, asi que se conectó y buscó a Gogo para decirle que había encontrado algo interesante, mientras Hiro salía un rato a comprar algunas cosas, dejándole algo de privacidad.

-vamos a ver, cual era mi usuario y contraseña?-pensó para si misma

-ah si!, era...-comenzando a escribir.

_Nombre: CyberHadashi_

_contraseña: ******_

_estado: disponible_

_sala: H_

_CyberHadashi ha iniciado sesión._

_Gogomaster ha iniciado sesión_

_-CyberHadashi: hola Gogo, que me cuentas?_

_-Gogomaster: eso debo preguntártelo yo Hamira_

_-CyberHadashi: Él es el_

_-Gogomaster: que encontraste?_

_-CyberHadashi: Callahan tenía una lista de personas a las que consideraba una amenaza Gogo_

_-Gogomaster: y?_

_-CyberHadashi: Tadashi, Hiro, mi tía y yo estamos en esa lista, mis hermanas lo estaban, y ahora están muertas, creo que lo de esa explosión y el robot no fue coincidencia, creo que fue el pero como yo salí corriendo por eso sobreviví._

_-Gogomaster: todo esto es interesante, Tadashi esta aquí conmigo, dice que en la noche dijiste cosas raras._

_-CyberHadashi: en que sentido?, no eran... palabras en idioma robot?_

_-Gogomaster: si, como supiste?_

_-CyberHadashi: simple: mi tía dice que me oyó una vez, sonaba como en peligro._

_-Gogomaster: ok, em, tomate un descanso, hoy es la feria, ok?, nosotros nos encargamos del resto._

_Gogomaster ha cerrado sesión_

_CyberHadashi ha cerrado sesión._

Cuando terminó apagó la computadora y sacó su trabajo, no quería correr el riesgo de que se lo robaran y justamente cuando salía por la puerta fue que Hiro iba entrando, coincidiendo y casi tropezando al suelo, pero logrando enderezarse y dejar las cosas en el vestíbulo y salir de nuevo a la calle, dejando una nota avisando sobre donde estarían y a que hora regresarían, una hora antes de la feria.

Al salir de nueva cuenta se fijaron en ciertos aspectos de la feria y platicaron acerca de sus inventos, compartiendo datos y sobre lo que iban a decir, Hiro estaba muy nervioso por eso de su invento, a pesar de haber recibido ayuda de su hermano y uno que otro consejo acerca de eso de sus nuevos amigos, mientras que Hamira tenía total confianza en ella, pero tenía miedo de Callahan si le presentaba su proyecto, no sabía lo que podía llegar a pasar y no se quería arriesgar ella sola al menos.

-sucede algo Hiro?-mirándolo con atención

-N...nada, es solo que estoy nervioso-desviando la vista.

-ok, si tu lo dices-no muy convencida.

Ciertamente Hiro Hamada estaba pensando en Gogo, sentía algo por ella, pero ahora que Hamira estaba en su vida no sabía ahora bien lo que sentía y eso lo hacía sentirse confundido, necesitaba aclarar las cosas cuanto antes, pero de forma que no lastimara a Hamira y no creara un malentendido con Gogo, a veces podía ser muy terca y hasta exagerada con ciertos temas de la vida.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gogo bien podía decir que sabía cuando quedarse callada y cunado sentía algo por alguien pues, debía de decirlo, no?, pues la verdad es que desde que vio a Hiro, a pesar de que eran de distintas edades, empezó a sentir algo de atracción física por el, pero ahora que apareció Hamira no sabía que hacer, es decir, ahora Hiro la miraba y estaba con Hamira más que con ella.

Tadashi llegó ese día bastante agitado por lo que había escuchado decir a Hamira, preocupándose de inmediato por ella, ya que, apenas llegó y se dio lugar la entrevista, investigó acerca de ella en internet y encontró que, efectivamente, a los 7 años de edad sufrió el accidente en el que sus hermanas murieron y ella perdió su brazo, aunque había algo muy extraño en esa explosión y la forma en la que el robot se encendió cuando lo tocó, ya que se suponía que su batería estaba completamente muerta.

-Gogo, me estas escuchando?-le preguntó Tadashi, molesto.

-eh?, perdón, que me decías?-tratando de concentrarse.

-te decía de que Hamira al parecer tiene algo que ver con Callahan-dijo, serio.

-como lo sabes?-sorprendida.

-mira esto-enseñándole una foto en la computadora.

En ella aparecía una foto de un árbol genealógico, pero no cualquiera, sino el árbol de la familia Hadashi, el cual era muy numeroso y la mayoría de sus miembros se habían convertido en genios a los 5 años. Lo más extraño fue cuando, a partir del abuelo de Hamira, se empezaron a notar que todos quedaban huérfanos, quedaban sin una extremidad, o simplemente no llegaban a vivir para nada.

-eso si es extraño-dijo, volviendo a examinarla.

-si, pero se pone mejor-dijo, volteando otra fotografía.

-en que sen...trató de decir-ah, ok, deja la veo

Al mirar la foto esta vez se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que en esta foto aparecía Callahan, de joven, como de 23 años, con una joven de 19, la cual se llamaba Harima Hadashi, la cual, era una prima, al parecer hija de una hermana fallecida de Marie y Amira Hadashi, pero lo curioso es que desapareció junto a Abigail Callahan, hija del profesor, y en otra foto se veía a Amira con un bulto en brazos, junto a su esposo y en una fuente, escondido entre los arbustos, Callahan, con una mirada que decía: morirás.

Tadashi, ahora sabiendo de que trataba eso, le agradeció a Gogo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo en dirección a ver a Hamira, ahora tenía más pistas para lo que pasó aquella vez, solamente debía tener cuidado y que Callahan no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, podría traer graves consecuencias para Hiro y definitivamente no quería eso.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en esas cosas, que no se fijó en que Callahan lo seguía, tomaba algunas fotos y anotaba algo en un trozo de papel, mirándolo con mirada asesina y también saliendo de su escondite y seguirlo caminando atrás de el, alejándose cuando casi lo ve y pensando en Hamira, en que lo que pasó en esa fábrica no debió haber sido asi, tenía que corregir el error.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tadashi llegó a casa después de pasar por Hiro a una pelea de robots, le sorprendía que Hamira no lo hubiera detenido, pero bueno, ya no podía hacer nada. Al final se alistaron y se fueron en una moto que Hamira logró conseguir, armándola ella sola y despidiéndose de tía Cass, diciéndole que esperaban verla allá, recibiendo un abrazo muy fuerte como despedida.

-listo, ya llegamos-anunció Hamira.

-como conduces asi?-le preguntó Tadashi, temblando.

-mmm, secreto-encogiéndose de hombros.

-agh, creo que vomitaré-anunció Hiro, llendo hasta un cubo de basura.

Hamira se rió de lo sucedido y entraron para encontrarse con Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi y Fred, quienes sonrieron al verlos y decidieron tomarse una foto en grupo, Hamira se sonrojó al recibir un cumplido sobre su vestuario, traía un vestido de color blanco, su cabello amarrado en una trenza y su brazo de metal disimulado.

Al escucharse el nombre de Hiro, este se puso nervioso, pero Tadashi y Hamira lo animaron a que subiera al estrado y que inhalara para evitar ponerse nervioso, funcionando eficazmente y mostrándoles su proyecto: Microbots, impresionando a Callahan y a Krey, quienes se acercaron para escucharlo más.

Al final bajó, tras recibir un aplauso y felicitaciones de todos, especialmente de Hamira, la cual le dio un gran abrazo y casi lo tiró al suelo, llegándole a dar un beso en la mejilla, y tensándose cuando escuchó la voz de Callahan, discutiendo con Krey acerca de los Microbots, pudo verle en la mirada cuanto deseaba ese proyecto, debía hacer algo.

Pero dijeron su nombre, asi que esta vez fue ella la que necesito el apoyo de sus 6 amigos para poder respirar con normalidad y no ponerse nerviosa, se quitó su collar en forma de un corazón y se lo dio a Hiro, diciéndole que se lo cuidara por ella, poniéndose el collar con la gema cambiante en su lugar y subiendo al escenario con seguridad en su postura.

-Hamira: hola, mi nombre es Hamira Hadashi, y yo traje como proyecto algo que nos puede servir en un futuro-caminando al centro-este, aunque parezca de joyería e insignificante, nos podría ayudar a prevenir desastres y hasta hacer que jamás se produzcan-captando la atención de todos-lo que quiero yo mostrarles es, este collar de los 4 elementos-alzándolo-puedes controlar tanto el fuego, viento, agua y tierra, con solo pensar en lo que quieras usar...

Asi siguió con su explicación, logrando esta vez atraer a más gente que a la de Hiro, resultando su final en uno igual, solamente que lo que dijo a Callahan lo cambió todo:

-Hamira: al que no le daré nada es a usted profesor.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, menos Tadashi y Gogo, quienes ya sabían lo que estaba pasando, y solamente Tadashi se llevó a Hiro y Hamira a dar una vuelta en lo que las personas veían y disfrutaban de la feria, más Hamira, presintiendo lo que iba a pasar, se llevó su collar y dejó uno falso en su lugar, sabiendo lo que Tadashi tenía planeado antes de que se la llevara a solas para hablar.

-Hamira: se lo que harás Tadashi, por favor, no-suplicó.

-Tadashi: es la única manera Hami, solo asi ustedes dos estarán a salvo.

-Hamira: eso no es justo!

-Tadashi: no dije que lo fuera

-Hamira: ugh, esto es difícil de aceptar.

Hubieran seguido conversando, pero de repente hubo un incendio en la feria, acercándose Hiro y los tres corriendo al lugar, al saber que el profesor seguía adentro, Tadashi, después de darle un paquete a Hamira y darle un beso en su mejilla, fue detenido por Hiro, más le dijo que debía ir, entrando al edificio y escondiéndose tras un muro de roca masiva, regalo de Hamira, y dejando a todos creer que estaba muerto cuando sucedió la explosión en ella.

Hiro gritó y recogió la gorra de su hermano, tratando de entrar pero llegando Hamira a su lado y deteniéndolo con un abrazo y susurrándole palabras de aliento, llevándoselo de allí antes de que los demás llegaran al lugar y los encontraran, llegando y encerrándose en su cuarto.

Hamira lo sostuvo durante todo el tiempo, dándole masaje en su espalda y besos en toda la cara, finalizando en sus labios y ambos dejándose llevar,(solo en el beso, pervertidos), siendo vistos por Tadashi, quien sonrió con ternura antes de irse en busca de Gogo para unos suministros y seguirle la pista a Callahan, confiaba en Hamira para cuidar a su hermano menor.

-buena suerte Hamira y Hiro-murmuró a la noche.

continuará...


End file.
